Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic displays utilizing technologies for electronically changeable displayed images including graphical and/or textual elements.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic displays are output devices for presentation of text or images for visual reception by an observer. Electronic displays may present visual information according to an electrical input signal (analog or digital) either by emitting light (sometimes called active displays) or, alternatively, by modulating available light during the process of reflection or transmission (sometimes called passive displays).